custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 2
Okay!!! Okay, I'll do that. I have a bunch of good ideas, including bringing in another Enforcer of Gigas Magna. He's creation that I made. So yeah, I'll check with Fairon. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, just so you know, if you havn't read the message above, read it first. Here goes. The shadow journey MoC contest. I have something I want to enter, but I am currentl on vacation for THREE WEEKS! This is only week one! I know you might be asking: "Doesn't he have schoole starting soon?" and the answer is: I'm homeschooled. Anyway, I came up with a solution. You know my character The Beast from the dimension chronicles? I was thinking you could use the same species of him, which I'll give a name and then enter as soon as I can! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, before you read this, read the two comments above. Alright? Good. I would like to enter your contest: Fisttak. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] Oh, my bad. where do I put my entrie, then? There's no entrie spot on the contest page. Also, did you read all three of the comments above? If not, PLEASE READ THEM. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] MOC contests you have a maximum of 5 entries in each moc contest. Toa MoC Contest Dark Hunters MoC Contest Kopakamata97 MoC Contest urrrrrrrrrrrrrrr i noticed my page said 'die' on it earlier. wanna help me destroy gregfarshtey98's user page because of it? --TakaNordas 23:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) he told me to Turahk told me to just half an hour ago. and besides, Takanordas vandalized Turahks page hundreds of times! thats why he left! 0kharut0 The last apocalypse The last apocalypse is amazing, but can you tell me what is the Life multiverse club I have a club called the order of the makutaverse and I was wondering if you would join, also can you ask Toafarion for me (we desperately need members) Thanks again Thank you so much for undoing the vandalism on my pages! :-) I am now twice in your debt! If there is anything I can do to repay you just tell me and I'll do it... twice... Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ??? template gift wow thanks man, im not a fan of the color but i wouldnt pester you to change it, sorry i said that. but thanks, really, if you can think of anything id be willign to repay you. Daniel.c.c. 01:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) you even added it to my pages? wow kindness is still a natural human trait i guess, lol thanks again. Daniel.c.c. 01:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi If TakaNordas and TakaNordasKiller are two different people, then it's a bit questionable username. However, I haven't seen TakaNordasKiller do anything illegal, or anything on this wiki, so I'm not going to take any further action now. If he does something questionable in the future, I'm going to have to block him and ask him to create a new account. --Toatapio Nuva 03:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Are you sure TakaNordasKiller isn't just TakaNordas with an alternative account? If not, then I could probably block him for that message "TakaNordas, you're going down". That message is offensive. But I don't believe there's any real life death threat going on. --Toatapio Nuva 13:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RotR Okay, sounds great. Fell free to write the next chapter. I really don't know how we should do this. I mean, even though we have an end, we need a fun plot in the middle. Maybe we should show the whole story from someone else's perspective, and only the first in Forsk's. Then you can feel the mistery along with the character, as things happen in ways you didn't exacly expect from the little tidbit of what you saw. Anyway, if you come up with some good way to make it exciting and suspensful, great. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can make some templates. Oh, whoops Sorry about the Gligg. I didn't relize that you had intended it to be only in your Last Apocalypse world. I figured it was just some new rahi you invented that Death just so happened to decide to make an army out of. (or at least, part of it.) Anyway, about the timeline, I think that works out great. So now I make it so that in the collection chronicles, when they go to Gigas Magna, it is already run over by Forsk, right? Or is Tetrack ruling. It's Tetrack, right, because the epilouge of Revenge of the Rouge it has Tetrack kill him. Okay, now that I typed it out, I get it. P.S, can you give me a link to the timline? Or are you putting it on a certain page? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival FuSoTech World Survival is... well, I'm under the impression that it's basicly a big battle between all the entries. That's about it. Hey, also, I like the timline. Everything seems to work perfectly in order. Awsome. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) nope i'm not. 0kharut0 "Xavtuk" Disqualified from "Toa MoC Contest" Dear TheSlicer, I looked at "Xavtuk" only to learn he was a Dark Hunter. I will transfer him to the Dark Hunters MoC Contest unless furter notice. I am sorry about this unfortunate happening. Must keep to the rules, you know! So sorry, --Kopakamata97 22:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) is he both? and if so, he can also join the Dark Hunters MoC Contest! --Kopakamata97 23:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) my mistake... --Kopakamata97 23:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) User:Kopakamata97/Best on the Wiki MoC Contest try this one! --Kopakamata97 thanks! "The creators of gigas magna: voting" one of the feature pictures was the one I sent you I made! thank you so much! wanna enter a moc to the best on the wiki moc contest? also, have you voted on the main page poll yet? if so, what did you say? want to join the bftmol fan club? --Kopakamata97 23:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) thank you! age: gender: please answer --Kopakamata97 23:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Contest re:color listen you dont have to do all this work, but in honesty red and gold are the main colors of the main characters and there fore the comics so those would be best. why the hel can't i keep my mouth shut -.- Daniel.c.c. 03:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) your first moc i have a rahi model i made a while back, it doesnt look like much but neither does a black widow spider. i can get you a pic soon if you want. Daniel.c.c. 04:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hi what did you think of the story? don't feel you can't say the truth, I need to know your honost opinion...because i need to know where I need improving. Besides, that version is very old, and I have since updated it on my computer. How old are you? Are you a boy or a girl? --Kopakamata97 16:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Gligg head Hi Biogecko Here I was wondering if I could use a gligg head its fairly basic but cool looking FuSoTech World Survival The FuSoTech World Survival is mainly taking place in a digital world. That world is called:"The Digital Void". Also about the story: Please say if these ideas are rare. And one more thing:The Fighters in the FWS world will fight each other and have to collect artifacts. You like my new siggie? Energy can be a non participating character. BUT:YOU have to choose at which side Energy stands. Does he stand at FuSoTech's side. Or does he stand at the good side. OR is he neutral. RE:More Members It's a good idea to try to recruit them because I greatly look up to them too. Who should I recruit? Awsome! Love chapter 2! You should post an add on the main page. P.S, where are you going with the shadowdermis bit? I didn't know it could do anything. I thought it simply turned you, you know, evil. However, I think you might be able to find a new quote for the page of shadowdermis now that you wrote this chapter. Alright, I follow you. So, uh... I heard you were working on The Last Apocalypse. When will that be done? Cool! I'm glad he's back. He was kind of in the story, then out in one foul swoop. *Thinks to himself*: I wonder if he becomes un-gligg-afied Nice! Nice! Okay, I edited the page for Forsk. So now it's not a stub. check out your fan club rank! on the bftmol fan club, look at the "members" and check out your rank! contact me if you don't like it, and i can set you up with a new one. Oh, if you have more mocs for the best on the wiki, feel free to enter more if it is a total of five mocs. Thanks for your time, --Kopakamata97 20:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Energy Those are some good ideas. I have already written the Prologue so you can write chapter 1. Just click here to write it. It must be very spoofish. And FuSoTech constantly switching masks is inspired on the parody on Star Wars named Spaceballs. "FuSoTech" must always have something funny to say. For example: He must say: For granny's biggest butt I'm not gonna give up! Voting Okay, so you know how the quote I put up was LAME? Well, just... check it out now. Click here YEAH yea, why? Re: The Move Not a part of wikia, but it's a wikipedia style platform. Wikia really has all the greatest control over the wikis here so that's why we're moving away from wikia. We'll get the power ourselves and can modify the wikis into better ones. --Toatapio Nuva 04:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes You did just invite me to my club. P.S. I like the invite. Talon Head instead I was wondering if instead of using a gligg head if I could Make Talon's head (no Rime intended in the title) The New Rule For Voting I Think that's a good rule. But doesn't that mean people only have one day to vote? RE:New Story ideas Cool ideas for those stories. I also thought of those ideas.(At least the one with the Kodax.) I have a name for the story about the Kodax and the young Brominax: War with the Kodax. And about TFC 7:Eternal Darkness I think I'm gonna make a movie of that after the story is finished. what the karzahnii... what are the two captions below feanor for? the "icebite" and "feanor, toa of light". --Kopakamata97 18:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page The Main page needs to be updated. P.S, so that people will start voting, I made this template: User:Teammcb/VOTE Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Dear TheSlicer, beneath "Feanor, Toa of Light" you had two bulleted captions. Due to the fact you did not respond to the warning, I'm going to have to delete those captions. Thank you for your entry! Sorry about this whole ordeal, Are you on? Are you on? I'm just wondering if you saw the comment two spaces above. TCC Sorry 'bout it. I just... never got around to it. But I'm gonna go write it write now. TCC Again IT'S DONE!!! YOU READ, I"LL POST ON MAIN PAGE! (And fix your comment of me on featured user. P.S, I am definatley a n00b!) TFC I'm sorry for always asking, but we do need to get momentum: WHO IS WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TFC AND ROTR? YO! you should get a buzz cut. --TakaNordas 00:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) War with the Kodax ideas I have made plans for war with the kodax. I also have an idea for a story named: The Hunt For Antidax. That one will feature Brominax and a strike team to hunt Antidax down. Do you like these ideas? TFC and ROTR Okay, I asked Fairon: No reply. I asked you: No reply. But I need to know (I NEED to know) who is writng chapter seven and three. It kills me to ask so much, but WE NEED MOMENTUM. Sorry if I sounded mean, I didn't mean to. I just would like to know, 'Cause I'm stuck writning Through a Broken Mirror. Somethings *Teridax shouldn't get killed because it is in my opinion too insignificant. *Antidax really needs to be affiliated with the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna I really like what you did for Gigas Magna. And can you write chapter 1 of Kutrax's Blog? ok no preblemo --Kopakamata97 21:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) sorry...messed up...but i'll get to that next...like star wars? if so, make up you're own storyline on Custom Storyline Star Wars Wiki..by spread the word Toa MoC Contest is back up! Tell everybody! --Kopakamata97 21:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Your Award... Tetrack Yes, I likey alotey. I made my own version, bu the colors don't match, so I'll let you do what you want there. I have a black and gold being I haven't used anywhere, maybe he could be the previous form of Tetrack? Anywho, what should I do for RotR? I know I already made him, I was just saying that the colors don't match AT ALL when it comes to yours and mine, and it's a pretty low quality picture. Your user page is AWSOME! How'd you do it? And on the last thing you said: I ALWAYS VOTE! CHECK IT OUT! THAT'S WHY I MADE THIS! P.S, what should I do in RotR? Actually, never mind. So i really shouldn't have written this, but it's already done. Okay... Okay, I also have an unused blue and green MOC. Should I put them both in before I've used them in a story? Maybe I'll use one in RotR.